sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Yuritwo "Lamia" the Altered Clone
Yuritwo "Lamia" the Altered Clone (Yuh-ree-two Lah-mee-ah) is a character owned by JonicOokami7 WARNING!! 'This character has characteristics and traits that can be rated 18+ you have been warned (if you are below the age of 18 then dont read) ' Background Yuritwo is a clone created by Doctor Edgar Cyrex by combining the D.N.A's of Yuri Violet with Lustwaterian and Reptillian D.N.A, The resuilt created a Hedgehog woman that looks simmilar to Yuri albeit with Dragonic looking traits. As a main way to attack Yuritwo is able to extend her nails into long dark purple blue claws which are very sharp and allow her to cut and slash easilly however like most nails they are fragile and will chip easilly. On her lower body Yuritwo sports a tattoo of a green snake crawling around her body with the head reaching above her belly button. For clothing Yuritwo sports the typical Cyrex Empire uniform which is a dark green jumpsuit with the Cyrex logo printed around the left breast while a long green stripe reaches down the middle where the zip sits, instead of wearing the zip all the way up Yuritwo prefers to wear it low giving people a clear view of her cleavage to which she holds no shame in. While the uniform usually has sleeves Yuritwo prefers to not wear them and instead sports two bright green cuffs around her wrists. From the waist down Yuritwo wears two black belts with silver buckles and two Silver high heeled boots with red stripes up the middle of the foot area. Not being the higher ranked of the Cyrexian Clones Yuritwo prefers to do her role of "killing all mobians" through seduction and castration, in which she lures men in with her looks and temptation and cuts their "special luggage" after having her way with them. Her codename Lamia relates to her being a serpentine (in D.N.A standards) woman who seduces and murders Appearance Compared to Yuri, Yuritwo features dark purple-ish blue stripes all over her body and a more spikier wild fringe then the original while the hair on the sides of her head are twirled in a spiral fashion, the back of her har however is short and spiked upward. Underneath the fringe hides two Lustwater horns while on her back are black and dark purple wings that enable her flight. Instead of Yuri's normal purple, Yuritwo's pupils are a reptilian yellow while her eyes are half closed and styled with dark indigo eye shadow ,she also bares rather sharp fangs that lead to a small overbite which is often complimented by dark purple lipstick, at the back her tail is tipped with a black triangular spike of that to a Dragon. In trance mode Yuritwo's fur and arms become a deep crimson red while her head stripes and skin become a silver white as well as her other stripes and eye shadow becoming a bright red while her eyes are changed to a deep black while her pupils also become silver. As her jumpsuit vanishes it is replaced by a black leotard with two blackish red belts strapped tightly round the waist. as she wears Black fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows and Black footless stockings that reach to her knees. Her feet are clawed with 3 toes each while a 4th one acts as a heel on both feet. Her horns that are normally hidden grow to a long length becoming more visible while her tail extends out looking more like a devils tail. Her wings are also changed by gaining spikes at the top and bottoms as well as blackish red on the inside. Like the rest of Jonicthedgehog/JonicOokami7's characters Yuritwo got a design update alongside Cyrex and Bios03, All that was really changed was that her Jumpsuit is now open at the front revealing a black bra along with her snake tattoo, She also sports a black leather collar with a silver buckle. Abilities Yuritwo's basic abilities include flight with her wings and Fighting with her claws, however she has been known to have some psychic power which would be natural as she is a clone of Yuri. She uses her Telekinetic power to mentally interfere with her "prey", all though she rarely uses this ability. As a Cyrexian Clone Yuritwo has access to an Artificial Trance Mode, Like most Spiritual Bursts she changes shape and appearance while becoming much stronger and faster, In this form Yuritwo is much more faster and a serious threat. while gaining the ability to intoxicate foes with a venomous kiss, thankfully the venom can be easily neutralized. Yuritwo's psychic power also becomes greatly enhanced allowing her to stun opponents with a mental crush, she can also form psychic spears to which she can bring them down on her foes. At its full potential of her base Trance mode Yuritwo's psychic power is capeple of crushing and twisting anything around her, however this will cause drastic dizzyness and exhaustion of her form. Weaknesses Being part reptillian Yuritwo holds a natural weakness to ice and as such can be frozen easilly. she also holds a weakness to electricity due to the lustwaterian part of her genes and while shes fast and physcally strong she has very weak defenses and can be taken down quickly but with difficulty due to her speed. Personality Yuritwo is rather witty and quite self centered mostly thinking about herself instead of anyone else. As a side effect from her Lustwaterian D.N.A Yuritwo is really seductive and sexually interactable, While members of the empire like Bios03 and Gennatwo will kill their enemies with physical tactics Yuritwo will use the tactics to lure in targets with her looks and sexual charm, the perk of the job for her is that this tactic more often or not leads to Sex which she greatly does not refuse. After each session she will make sure that her "Prey" is tired and weak from activity and will proceed to castrate them causing them to die from great pain and/or bloodloss. What she does with the prize afterwards is really dependent on her either that she puts them in jars and displays them in her room. or devours them. Besides all this Yuritwo has been seen as quite a novelist and will sometimes spend her free time writing novels in hopes of earning alot of money to buy her way to freedom and fame. Its become apparent that Yuritwo has no knowledge of the french language compared to Yuri who was born french but commonly speak english and Laufeia who speaks in a strong french accent with occasional expression of french words. -there could be more to this i dont know. ill see- History Yuritwo was formed by Doctor Cyrex when Bios03 returned from an attack on O.K fabrics with hairs from Yuri Violet. While being created the doctor decided to use D.N.A obtained from the Corrupted Lustwater Dusk Pandora in plans to make her stronger then the original and Laufeia. While this worked Cyrex did not count on the genes influencing her theramone levels making her highly sexual in desire. Despite marking her as a failure he decided to give her a chance and sent her out to kill as her first mission. Allthough Yuritwo was very very successful in such a task Cyrex was horrified to know the details of her methods of kill and told her to never mention such acts again. Playfully Yuritwo went along with it all though she didnt mind sharing the details with fellow Admins Victor Arrogan and Gennatwo, even to the point of sharing her stories with the child like Bios03. As one of Cyrex's strongest creations Yuritwo was put in charge on quite a few missions including the kidnapping of Serinity Lix Tetrax and Janesse Flora's grandmother. However while Yuritwo sees men as expendable joybags she developed a huge liking to one "Jonic" Hikarikaze becomming rather obsessive over him to the point she made a small doll of him. Despite all these many events she was involved in Yuritwo is one of the newer Admin clones and has yet to have many stories marked down. Friends While they technically count as Allies Yuritwo only has so few friends Doctor Edgar Cyrex Yuritwo treats Cyrex as he is often calling him "old man" however she does not discriminate with his age as she will often playfully flirt with him. This annoys the doctor more times then not, but as long as it gets a reaction Yuritwo will continue doing it for the sake of ammusment Bios03 the Creation While the child looking and acting Bios03 does not understand "adult activities" Yuritwo will often playfully make advances on him while commenting how she cant wait to see him grow up. While she doesnt seem to care about his safety otherwise she will come through to help him out, all though mostly for the sake of not having Gennatwo having a go at her Gennatwo the Altered Clone Victor Arrogan CRE01 Hades Enemies Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Yuritwo doesnt see Jonic as a huge enemy compared to the rest of the empire. She instead lusts over him with a large crush, often taunting and flirting with him when they meet in battle. While Jonic wants nothing to do with her and is quite intimidated by her Yuritwo will persist in making claims on him. Yuri Violet the hedgehog Yuritwo considers Yuri to be very inferior to herself and as such doesnt focus on her as much as Jonic, She is often bored by Yuri's protests and will often taunt her when she shows hostility and jealousy, this riled Yuri up so much to the point that they once had a slap fight during a conflict with the Empire Laufeia Yamikaze the hedgehog -comming soon- Jacob the Pikachu Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Optimus Kiefer Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami NCP02 "Beta" Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Darkness Centros the Hedgehog Gallery Yuritwo Re-concepted - with details.png|The first draft of Yuritwo - by JonicOokami7 Cyrex's Admins.png|Yuritwo with Cyrex and Bios03 - by JonicOokami7 Living in the Summer.png|Yuritwo teasing a rather shocked and intimidated Jonic - By JonicOokami7 Two and a half Yuri's.png|Yuritwo with Yuri and Laufeia - by JonicOokami7 So Much Blood - final version.png|Yuritwo relaxing after claiming a new victim - by JonicOokami7 Yuritwo thing.png|Artwork by SigmaAlphaThree Cyrex Empire Strikes Back.png|Yuritwo in the shadows with Bios03 behind Cyrex - By JonicOokami7 I.B.S Valentines - Final.png|Yuritwo shadowed out on a monitor with Doctor Cyrex and Bios03 in the far back, while the I.B.S are on a Valentines stroll - By JonicOokami7 Her Illusion - Finished.png|An illusion of Yuritwo besides Laufeia by JonicOokami7 Scandelous Scavenging.png|Yuritwo with Bios03 at the crash site of the Flying Serpent - By JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's 2 Animated.gif|Plush Dolls of Yuritwo, Oblivion, Laufeia, Bios03 and Aequnum attack - By JonicOokami7 Empowered Temptress.png|Trance Yuritwo in her newest design - by JonicOokami7 700.png|Yuritwo and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Trivia *Yuritwo has become the center of many inside joke's within the I.B.S Skype Group. *The concept of Yuritwo's extendable claw are simmilar to the X-men character Lady Deathstrike *Before Yuritwo was designed, Original designs indicate that Yuritwo's Trance mode was originally going to be a form for Yuri herself. *The Spiral styled hair on the sides of Yuritwo's head were inspired by the titular character Catherine *Her body stripes and patterns were also inspired by the clone Pokemon from Pokemon the First Movie Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs